


Breaking the Traitors

by EnjolrasAmy



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasAmy/pseuds/EnjolrasAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Role-Play. All done by a load of mad facebook role-players. Hence, it's mostly in chat format with actions written like *action*. Not for purists due to how OoC it is. Mad. Slow updates, as it's still being role-played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 13, 1831

Luc Combeferre :*shows up with a notebook* Could you tell me what you've told Alex about Marianne?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Uh... I can't really remember. But I do know that... *glances around for a second, making sure she's not overheard* I know where she is now.  
Luc Combeferre: Oh?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I saw her. Going into the Turpin household. And not for the first time recently.  
Luc Combeferre: *frowns* Oh?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I'm willing to bet she's done some sort of deal. You know about her husband's scams?  
Luc Combeferre: *frowns* Greg-Harold-'s been scheming?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Scamming. Money.  
Luc Combeferre: Has she been working with him?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I don't know. But if Harold's in trouble with the law, she'd do anything to protect him I guess...  
Luc Combeferre: *nods slowly*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *sharply* Including spying.  
Luc Combeferre: *O_O* Explain.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *getting more and more impatient* If her husband's in trouble, and she'd protect him, maybe the condition was to spy on us. Who are we fighting against? People like Turpin. Who have I seen her fratenising with? The Turpin household! I bet she's telling him our plans.  
Luc Combeferre: *scribbles it all down* Judge Turpin has been strangely amiable...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *shrugs* I'm just supposing.  
Luc Combeferre: Anything else?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: She's been going off a lot. Out of Paris. Alone.  
Luc Combeferre: Oh?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Surely you've noticed?  
Luc Combeferre: Yes...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I don't know what she's doing.  
Luc Combeferre: Anything else?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Not that I can think of. Look... Please don't tell her I told you this. I may be able to find out more if she doesn't know.  
Luc Combeferre: *nods slowly*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *sighs* What are we going to do with her?  
Luc Combeferre: Expel her.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What?  
Luc Combeferre: From the group.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: It'll break her heart.  
Luc Combeferre: It'll kill us if we don't.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *sighs* But what if this is a misunderstanding...  
Luc Combeferre: Still.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I've settled it haven't I? *scowls* You came looking for evidence against her.  
Luc Combeferre: Yes.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: ... *sniffle*  
Luc Combeferre: *raises an eyebrow*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: You don't know how hard it is for a woman.  
Luc Combeferre: Not all women are traitors.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I was only supposing! We don't know if she is!  
Luc Combeferre: *is writing*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Give me that!  
Luc Combeferre: No!  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Combeferre, if I destroyed her /life/ by my supposings... I'll never forgive myself. Give it to me. I can destroy it!  
Luc Combeferre: No! Why would I let you do that?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: To save her.  
Luc Combeferre: I want to save France.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: As does she.  
Luc Combeferre: Clearly not.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *sighs* I think I'll tender my resignation now.  
Luc Combeferre: Oh?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *coldly* You're obviously on a witch hunt and don't want women in the group. I'd rather leave while I can decide rather than be forced out.  
Luc Combeferre: *raises an eyebrow* We would do the same thing if she was male.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Oh really?  
Luc Combeferre: *nods*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: If Enjolras finds out I told you...  
Luc Combeferre: He wouldn't be upset, because you're helping France.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: It's his sisters' life.  
Luc Combeferre: Oh, Bastian. Still...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Still what?  
Luc Combeferre: He'd understand.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Maybe. Maybe not. I wouldn't want to find out.  
Luc Combeferre: Well, I'll tell you.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Tell me what?  
Luc Combeferre: How he reacts.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Oh, that'll be a cheerful meeting. *imitating him really badly* "Oh, hello Bastian, I've come to tell you that your sister betrayed us. She is now exiled from the Amis."  
Luc Combeferre: He'll be happy to know that the rest of the group is safe.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Ah. But what means more to him? Blood, or Patria?  
Luc Combeferre: Patria.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Well. We'll see.  
Luc Combeferre: We shall.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *nods* I want my name out of this.  
Luc Combeferre: *nods*


	2. July 15, 1831

Luc Combeferre: *clears his throat* We need to talk.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* Now? About what?  
Luc Combeferre: Your performance as of late has been unacceptable.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *splutters* My performance? What do you mean?  
Luc Combeferre: I know you'll call sexism, but you are being removed from the ABC.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: What? No! You can't do this.  
Luc Combeferre: Yes, I can.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You've got no evidence. And then you'd need someone to back you.  
Luc Combeferre: I have a concrete source.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Oh yes? Well, I've not done anything out of the ordinary. My habits are as regular as clockwork.  
Luc Combeferre: Are they? *raises an eyebrow*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Yes. You've known me for a few years. You know what my life is like.  
Luc Combeferre: Apparently not.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: What is that supposed to mean?  
Luc Combeferre: You've been giving away our secrets.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I have not! Gods sake Combeferre, you know how much this means to me! I'd never spill anything!  
Luc Combeferre: I've heard from multiple sources that that is a lie.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Oh? And who are your sources who've been spreading slander? *starting to get more annoyed but trying to not show it*  
Luc Combeferre: They wish to remain anonymous.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Because they know it's lies.  
Luc Combeferre: No, I don't think so. Between that and our conversation about revenge...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Oh that? That's nothing. What I said in the heat of a moment means nothing now. I know what I want for Patria, for France!  
Luc Combeferre: Apparently not.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs in disbelief* Go on then. What else have you 'apparently' heard?  
Luc Combeferre: I've heard plenty, and I'm sorry I have to do this, but France comes first.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Of course it does. And it always does with me.  
Luc Combeferre: Then you'll have to find a different way to assist.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I won't let you do this.  
Luc Combeferre: You have no power.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I've not been formally removed. You have no power.  
Luc Combeferre: *holds up a paper* You have been.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *takes it from him and glances at it fuming* I can't believe this. It's some sort of mistake.  
Luc Combeferre: No.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *throws the paper back at him* You've taking my LIFE away from me.  
Luc Combeferre: So you don't cost us ours.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I would never... *scowls* And I guess my dearest brother agreed to this as well?  
Luc Combeferre: *nods*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *hisses* The traitor.  
Luc Combeferre: * D:


	3. July 16, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *slap*  
Bastian Enjolras: WHAT??  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *hisses* How could you?  
Bastian Enjolras: How could I what? What did I do?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You and Combeferre. You're in it together. *shows him the paper that orders her exile and it says it's authorised by both him and 'Ferre*  
Bastian Enjolras: What?!? That... that is not my signature!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *icily* Oh really?  
Bastian Enjolras: Since when do I make my t's like that?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Why would they use your name then?  
Bastian Enjolras: To break us apart, I should think. Remember, a house divided cannot stand...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You swear it wasn't you? You'd swear on Patria's life?  
Bastian Enjolras: And my own.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* I thought something wasn't right. Why would you believe these rumours? Rumours that I've been betraying information... when I've done everything for the Cause. I'd rather die before stopping the fight!  
Bastian Enjolras: I know that, but... Ferre... why would he....  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I don't know.  
Bastian Enjolras: Hmmmmm... I believe we do have a traitor in our ranks. Just not you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Who though? I can't think of anyone...  
Bastian Enjolras: I know....  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *shakes head*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne sat on her bed dejectedly, her papers in a heap around her feet. All the fight, all the fire and all the ferocity had gone out of her. She'd finally been broken, all because of vicious slander and rumours causing her exile. Everything she'd done, everything she'd given up, had been for nothing. After learning about her exile from Combeferre she'd fled home, not stopping to answer Harold's questions, and barricaded herself in her room, taking her papers from their hiding place and dropping them. She played with some matches, debating with herself. There was no point in keeping them. Not now her entire work had gone, her entire world. Putting all the papers into the fireplace, she stuck a match and watched them burn, seeing her soul burning in that same grate. Dropping the matches she fell back onto the bed and curled her knees up to her chest, rocking and sobbing quietly. She felt something under her pillow, and pulled out a large piece of scarlet fabric. Without looking, she thrust it into the fire. Why keep anything of her past life? It was dead. And probably the best place to keep her life and her work. In the past. Now she could be a normal, respectable woman, a good wife to her husband. But she knew she'd never be happy like that. Sighing, she curled up again and cried for the life she'd lost, and her fate, which was, to her, unlivable.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *quietly knocks*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sniffles* Come in if you're not Combeferre.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *slowly comes in* I thought I heard someone crying...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *quietly* Maybe you did. If there's anyone here.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): Are you alright?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No. I've nothing left to live for.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): That can't be true!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *doesn't reply, just pushes the paper towards her that authorises her exile, detailing why. It's mainly lies and slander, accusations of espionage, betrayal and not having her priorities in the correct place*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *slowly reads it* Goodness...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *pushes a bit of the scarlet fabric that had fallen out the grate back into the fire*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): I have plenty of space in my lair...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm staying with my husband.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): Oh...of course...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles faintly* I appreciate the offer though,  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *Returns the smile and nods* Is there anything else I could do?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I can't think of anything. I just need to change my entire life. The last 18 years have been a lie.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): I see...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I've nothing left.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *slowly hugs you* You will always have my friendship...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *clings back tightly**quietly* Thank you.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): You're most welcome.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I've lost my life though...  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *sighs and hugs more*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sobs into her shoulder*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *rubs your back*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *quietly* What am I, now that I can't fight? I can't save those I wanted to.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): There must be another way...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No. Not without them.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *sighs*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm sorry... but I can't go on.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): Please...don't go...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: There's only one thing here for me. Harold.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *looks down*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* And you. Sorry.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): It's quite alright...I understand...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I don't want to lose you as a friend... *sighs* It appears I have hardly any now. Once the amis know of my exile, they'll shun me. I've just got you...  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): You won't lose me.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles slightly* Thank you.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): You're welcome.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and flops back*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): Are you sure I can't get you anything?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *shakes head*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): Very well...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Thank you, though. For being here.  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): It's no trouble at all.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles slightly*  
Sarah Wilkins (Phantomess): *smiles back*


	4. July 20, 1831

Annamaria Courfeyrac: *After hearing about Marianne's exile she's wracked by guilt and wrestles with her conscience about staying quiet or coming clean with her betrayal*  
Bastian Enjolras: Anne.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *jumps, trying to hide her conscience* Yeah?  
Bastian Enjolras: A word?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Sure.  
Bastian Enjolras: It's about my sister.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Oh? Is she alright? I've not heard of her for a while...  
Bastian Enjolras: *narrows his eyes* She's been exiled from Les Amis. Allegedly by me.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What? *almost too angrily* That's preposterous! Who'd say that?  
Bastian Enjolras: She did. Someone forged my signature. But the handwriting... it was, shall we say, too /feminine/ to be mine.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I don't know who could have done it. I know as well as her how hard it is for a woman.  
Bastian Enjolras: Then you had nothing to do with it?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: ... No. Why would I?  
Bastian Enjolras: That is what I want you to tell me. Was it jealousy? Hopelessness?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What? I don't believe you're accusing me! I had nothing to do with it. What motive would I have?  
Bastian Enjolras: When someone attacks my sister, anyone is a suspect.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Marianne's my friend. I'd never betray her.  
Bastian Enjolras: And yet she believed I, her brother, would.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Well, if you do make a habit of signing your papers...  
Bastian Enjolras: Excuse me?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: ........ Nothing. Just be careful. Your signature could fall into the wrong hands and land you in a load of trouble.  
Bastian Enjolras: IS THAT A THREAT?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: A warning. I care about the Cause as much as you do. As Marianne does.  
Bastian Enjolras: You have a funny way of showing it.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I don't want to be watching you die for leaving some papers around! Or it could have happened anyway, because... well, I've heard rumours.  
Bastian Enjolras: What. Rumours.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *shrugs* Rumours about a traitor in camp.  
Bastian Enjolras: *growls* You don't say.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Oh? No need to sound like a dog dear. We're all friends here.  
Bastian Enjolras: I've been accused of sending my own sister out of our organization, at the moment, I am not particularly inclined to call anyone friend.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Suit yourself. Even though I'd never...  
Bastian Enjolras: Wouldn't you?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: No. I'd never do anything that puts the Cause into disrepute.  
Bastian Enjolras: *glares*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What?  
Bastian Enjolras: Nothing.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: There's got to be something. What is it?  
Bastian Enjolras: Nothing.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: If you're sure...


	5. July 25, 1831

Annamaria Courfeyrac:*smiles, really flirtatiously and curtsies low, her dress not leaving much to the imagination* Thank you Monsieur.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Wide eyes. 'Damn...' He smirks slightly.* Mason Damien Turpin:.../Pleasure/ to meet you...*Suddenly looks up from his original gaze.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *smiles brightly and tosses her hair over her shoulder* Annamaria. Likewise.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *'Annamaria...I recognise that name...'* Oh, the pleasure was all mine...*Cheeky grin.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *slow wink* Oh, it must have been both our pleasures then.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh? *Folds his arms.* How so..?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Well, it's not /every/ day a girl meets an amiable guy in uniform...  
Mason Damien Turpin: I have never been called 'amiable' before. *Winks.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *blushes but winks back* I could call you a lot more..  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He gives her that arrogant smirk.* Go ahead, love!  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *brings her mouth really close to his ear, her voice dropping to a low, husky whisper* Desirable. Hot. Powerful. Controlling. Commanding.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Every word she described him with seemed to fuel his ego even more than the previous compliment. Ding dong.* Now you're talking...!  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *smiles slightly and pulls away a little* Did I say something of importance?  
Mason Damien Turpin: Of course you did: you were talking about me! *Rolls his shoulders back slightly.* So...How do you know I'm...'powerful'...'controlling'...'commanding'...?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *laughs softly* Why Sir, it's in your air, the way you walk, they way you hold yourself... I almost swoon in your presence. *does so, calculating her fall so he has to catch her*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Chuckles.* I'm flattered! Really, I- *He blinks; perfectly catching her with ease.* -happen to have that effect around women...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *seductive smile* Oh really? I'm not surprised. Such a masterful air... *looks up at him boldly*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Well, you ain't bad yourself...*Grins before turning to walk off; simply because he knew it'd annoy her.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *smiles slightly and twists a lock of hair around her finger before realising* Hey! That's not polite!  
Mason Damien Turpin: What can I say? I'm a bad sorta guy... *Snickers.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *raises an eyebrow coyly* Oh? Well, maybe I like a bad guy...  
Mason Damien Turpin: Some do...Some don't...Just like I like a bad girl; if it suits their type of character...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: And what would you class as a bad girl hmm? Maybe... a revolutionary? *winks*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Recoils slightly.* I would never consider a revolutionary...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *lies quickly* Well, it's a good job I'm not one then. No, I steer clear of that rabble. Unless there's some advantage in it for me.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He gives her a suspicious look.* You're not very convincing...*Realises she just wasted his time.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *sees she's losing him so blurts out her most valuable secret* I betrayed them. I was the one who turned everyone against Marianne. But they don't know it's me... I could help...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Scowls.* You were still in con- *Long pause; sly Mason is sly. Derp.* Now, where were we...? *Smirks.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *smirks back* I was just saying that Madame Hill is no longer as valuable to the Cause. So expendable. And able to touch the heart of her brother. But it's caused a rift between him and his lieutenant. They're weak.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Hmm...Interesting...*He pivots smoothly to face her; heads tilted.* And why would you tell someone like me information like that?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *slyly* Maybe I've found there's more profit working for the law rather than fighting it.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Looks her up and down; still not 100% convinced but attracted to her anyway.* And what's to stop you betraying /this/ side of the battle?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: They sent my brother to his death.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *This somehow hits him very hard.* Ah... *Swallows awkwardly.* That makes sense, I guess...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I'll not fight for them. They'd kill me like my brother. But I can still help. They don't know it was me who betrayed her, so I can still be useful... *doe-eyes him* But I have my price...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Folds his arms; intrigued.* A price? This is certainly baffling...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Nothing you couldn't afford. *smiles slightly* Just something so I could forget myself... if only for a few hours.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Thinks he knows what she means.* Name your price...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: One night.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Well, you'll get no arguments from me. *Winks.* I confess that I've had very little...action...as of late...  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *eyes widen, shocked* Really? A handsome man like you? Well...  
Mason Damien Turpin: I've never found the time...And what do you get out of sleeping with me?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Just a way of forgetting myself for a few hours. And I promise you, that after that night, you won't hear from me again unless I've got information for you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Nods slightly in agreement.* That seems fair enough...*Points behind him.* I should probably be going home and getting changed; unless you have room for a bayonet?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Sadly I don't. *smiles slightly shyly* Where should I meet you?  
Mason Damien Turpin: Anywhere you want, love! *Winks.* I'll just...go and get changed: I doubt it matters what I wear. *Laughs.*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *laughs and scribbles down her address on a scrap of paper* I'll be waiting.


	6. August 5, 1831

Mason Damien Turpin: *As Mason left the police department - kitted out in military-like uniform and his bayonet - he loosely held a folder of papers under his right arm. Suddenly slamming into Marianne as he went, the papers fell from his grasp. She could get a very clear view of the purpose of those papers.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *When he knocked into her and the papers scattered, her eyes widened. This was proof of their danger. If only she could get those papers. Keeping her head down, she started to gather them up, secretly swapping them with her law notes* I'm sorry Monsieur. I wasn't looking where I was going...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Snatching the papers from her grasp; too arrogant to ensure they were the correct ones.* Damn right, you weren't! *Shakes his head disapprovingly.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *she smiled to herself. Who cared about that essay, she now had something that could prove to them she hadn't betrayed them* I sincerely apologise Monsieur. I must be on my way. *curtsies and starts to go, keeping her head down, allowing her hair to fall forward and hide her face*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Well, I am sure - wherever you are heading - is not so important that you need to slam into a respectable man such as myself...*Looks at her suspiciously for a moment.* Where /are/ you going?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *her temper flares a little as he accuses her of being in the wrong when he slammed into her* Home.  
Mason Damien Turpin: I'm surprised you have one...*Smirks and turns to walk off; oblivious to the fact that Marianne had swapped the papers around.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *is torn, not wanting to call him back because he may find she swapped the papers, and where she lives, but her pride refuses to let her take an insult* I'm married, actually.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He stops in his tracks - smirking at her outburst - and pivots smoothly on one foot.* Oh, are you, now? I presume that is the musical conman, then, who has the misfortune of being your husband? I bet he'll he distraught when he finds your dead carcass splattered on these streets...*Eye roll.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: ... No. No, I'm married to a Doctor. A doctor of... of... of biology!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Takes an intimidating, sinister step forward; as smug as always.* /You?/ Married to a doctor of biology?! I find that highly unlikely to believe; perhaps you are aiming /just a bit/ high as far as a potential husband is concerned...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: He loves me for myself. * straightens up* I'm the only woman on my course.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Looks her up.* In otherwords, he only likes you for your body...! *Douchebag grin.* Now, isn't that a great indicator? If women were worthwhile, there would be more on that course. It's inevitable you'll fail!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *slap* Women are just as much of society as any man, and they can fight to the death for something they believe in! *realises she's pretty much let slip her true passion* And he may like me for my body, but also for my brains!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Grabs her wrist furiously with one hand whilst nursing his cheek with the other.* Don't you bloody /dare/ slap a police officer... *Begins violently dragging her back towards the station.* A revolutionary, I presume?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *spits in his face and struggles, trying to free her wrist* No. Just a woman who hates being taken advantage of. By pigs like you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Wipes the spit from his face with a snarl.* You twisted bitch! *Grabs her firmly by the shoulder.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares and struggles even more* I'm twisted? You're the one who doesn't see what's in front of you!  
Mason Damien Turpin: What? A pathetic woman with even more pathetic ambitions of a better future? How do you plan to achieve that in a jail cell?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Oh, I won't be going into a cell. I'm going to escape. *twists violently, trying to get free but is really too weak*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Suddenly grips her throat with a large, firm hand; slamming her into the wall.* Try that and I'll have you hung; you intolerant slut!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gasps for breath, struggling and accidentallyonpurpose knees him in the ballsacks* I'm *gasp* No *gasp* SLUT! *kick*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Wide eyes as he takes a sharp intake of air.* NGH! *He instinctively falls to his knees but tries to keep a grip on her.* SOMEBODY...STOP HER...!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *forces her arm out of his grip and starts running, pausing only to hide the papers in a safe place, trying to reach the street before he recovered but is stopped by a guard at the door*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Stumbles after her; face like thunder.* What were those papers?! *Slaps her.* WHAT WERE THEY?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *brings a hand up to her cheek and winces* My sketches. I don't want them getting into the wrong hands. Some of them are very valuable.  
Mason Damien Turpin: You draw? *Laughs in a patronising tone.* I doubt that very highly. Let me see...*Reaches out and grabs them.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *snatches them back and shoves them down the front of her bodice* No.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Pulls out his handcuffs and ties her to a small pipe.* Don't protest... *Reaches for the papers.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *hisses* You wouldn't dare. It's rape.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, you've already slapped me and kicked me in the balls! Which, in itself, is assault on an officer of the law. So, let's make it even...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You've slapped me and strangled me. I think we're even.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, well, then I've gained an advantage! *Retrieves the papers mercilessly. He raises an eyebrow.* Planning on running back to your friends were you? *Meets her gaze then gives her a sharp slap.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *winces and pulls against the handcuffs, keeping her head down*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Go on...Tell me: who's involved in this Revolution?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Never.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Pulls out a blade and presses it to her throat.* Tell me.../NOW!/ *A trickle of blood rolls down her neck.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *voice trembles* No. Never. I'll never betray them.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Suddenly slices her forearm.* Well, I'll just have to kill you, then...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *calmly* Kill me then. You don't have the guts.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, I never said /here./ Ha! Hell, no! I'll be saving a bullet for your head come this revolution!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You'd be dead before you'd aimed the shot.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Smirks.* Oh, believe me, I've got an /exact/ shot. *Releases the handcuffs.* See you there...*Cheeky wink.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *rubs her wrists* Not if you don't make it...  
Mason Damien Turpin: Was that a threat, Marianne? *Raises his eyebrow.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Yes it was. What are you going to do about it? *realises she's bleeding and presses onto the cut* Bite my kneecaps?  
Mason Damien Turpin: Well, just for my own personal amusement...*Slices her knee with his knife then returns it to his pocket and turns to walk off; knowing she wouldn't get far.* Now you're even easier to locate...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *screams in pain* You bastard. I'll kill you myself! *tries limping after him but falls and stays down, sobbing*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Well, I'm sure you know where to find me...If you can get there, that is...*Snickers and returns to his office.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *grits her teeth and staggers out, knowing she had to get out before he got bored*


	7. August 6, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *has fought a massive battle with her pride to so much as go up to see him to ask for help, and eventually turns up, limping, her leg and arm bleeding heavily. Tries to knock on the door but her leg gives out from under her and she falls against the door with a thud*  
Luc Combeferre: *opens the door as she falls so she faceplants on his floor and snickers* Yeeeeeees?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I need help...  
Luc Combeferre: *raises an eyebrow* Oh?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: May I come in?  
Luc Combeferre: If you wish.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and limps in, trying to support her weight on her injured leg but can't get further than a few steps before collapsing again*  
Luc Combeferre: *sighs, annoyed* What are you doing?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I've been bloody kneecapped, that's what!  
Luc Combeferre: You've been... what?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and pushes her skirt up to show him her knee where it's been slashed with a knife quite deeply and is bleeding heavily* My arm's the same.  
Luc Combeferre: ...What happened?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Mason Turpin. He... *sighs* The police know pretty much everything about us. I mean everything. They know where we meet, where we live, where we store ammunition, everything. Someone's sold us out. I tried to get the papers to bring them to show you. To prove I haven't betrayed you. But he caught me, and did this when I tried to escape.  
Luc Combeferre: *sighs, irritated* You're just a patient, Madame Hill. I don't need a whole story, just a description.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gasps, shocked* I'm trying to help! You know what the Cause means to me!  
Luc Combeferre: No, I don't. Would you like medical attention?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Normally I'd refuse and go to find Joly. But being as I can't walk, I suppose I'll have to put up with you.  
Luc Combeferre: *nods*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* Please?  
Luc Combeferre: As a doctor.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* Fine.  
Luc Combeferre: *fixes her with bandages and all* Now go.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: /Please/ Combeferre. Please. Just listen for one minute! There's a spy in the Amis, and it's not me!  
Luc Combeferre: No. Tell E-Enjolras. *goes on like he didn't stutter there* He's in charge.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *bites her lip*  
Luc Combeferre: *nods once awkwardly*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Is... is everything okay between you and Enjolras?  
Luc Combeferre: *bitterly* I don't know. I'll ask him next time we talk. Granted, it might take a few weeks...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *looks away* I'm sorry...  
Luc Combeferre: *sighs* It's fine.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It's not... I wish I could be there for you. I want to be your friend...  
Luc Combeferre: That's a shame.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Combeferre, please... it's stupid fighting like this! We've got a common goal, and a common enemy,  
Luc Combeferre: No. We do not. Kindly remove yourself from my office.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *chokes back a sob, trying to retain her dignity* Very well.  
Luc Combeferre: Thank you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *stands and awkwardly limps to the door* Goodbye then, Doctor.  
Luc Combeferre: Good bye, Madame Hill.


	8. August 8, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *timidly goes and knocks on his door, kinda scared but gathers her courage and doesn't run*  
Judge Turpin: *Comes to the door, surprised to see her* Ms. Hill...? May I help you?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I... I want to report an attempted rape.  
Judge Turpin: *Raises his eyebrow* Attempted rape? By whom?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: M-Mason, Sir.  
Judge Turpin: *Laughs* That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Alright, the joke is over. You may run along now.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It's no joke! *almost crying* I knew this would happen! He tied me up and stuck his hand down my bodice!  
Judge Turpin: Surely you must have done something to provoke him...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No! Not that I know of... *actually did, but she's not going to admit it*  
Judge Turpin: *Shakes his head* Mason would never do such a thing.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: HE DOES! Why don't you believe me!?  
Judge Turpin: Because I have known Mason since the day he was born and it is going to take much more than the word of some tramp to make me doubt my own son.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'M NO TRAMP! You men are all the same! *pushes her sleeve up angrily to show him where he cut her arm*  
Judge Turpin: *Looks at the mark on her arm* That still provides no proof whatsoever that it was my son who harmed you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Ask any of the guards! They saw him tie me to a pole!  
Judge Turpin: Well, surely you deserved it then! Don't you dare try to convince me it was Mason's fault!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No! I did not!  
Judge Turpin: I refuse to believe anything you have to say against my family. You are wasting your time. And mine, which is infinitely more valuable than yours. *Smirks*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sobs* YOU HORRIBLE MAN! JUST BECAUSE I'M A WOMAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT!  
Judge Turpin: Hush! I am a judge. I have punished many violent criminals, including those whose victims were women, so don't you start with that rubbish.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I WON'T HUSH! YOU CHOOSE TO TURN A BLIND EYE WHEN IT SUITS YOU!  
Judge Turpin: Lower your voice. I am not hard of hearing....Lets be realistic, dear. What did you really expect I would do about such an accusation against my own son?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Be professional.  
Judge Turpin: I am being professional. And I have a good mind to have you arrested for slander if you are not careful...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Arrested for telling the truth? Where's the justice? It's people like you, who only abide by the laws when it suits you, that need to be removed! It's wrong!  
Judge Turpin: And if you don't shut your mouth we can add treason and conspiracy to the charges!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm not leaving until justice has been done!  
Judge Turpin: Very well. I will simply place you under arrest. Satisfied?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No! You're arresting the wrong person Sir! It's Mason who's in the wrong!  
Judge Turpin: Well, I'm certainly not going to arrest him. That would be absurd!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It's not absurd! It's justice!  
Judge Turpin: Mason is not going to be arrested. Get that through your thick skull.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It's you who's the real bone head.  
Judge Turpin: Alright. That's it. *Starts dragging her to jail*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *struggles, muttering to herself* Twice in three days... aren't I the lucky one...  
Judge Turpin: Perhaps you might consider behaving like a proper lady instead of constantly antagonizing the law.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and pulls against him, trying to escape*  
Judge Turpin: *Drags her to the police station and locks her up in a cell* And perhaps you will learn to think twice before making a complaint against someone so well connected and above your station as a Turpin.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Even when it's the truth? *sighs angrily and pushes against the bars* This is completely against the principals of Justice! Liberte! Egalite! Fraternite!  
Judge Turpin: If you don't stop shouting like a madwoman I will have them put you in an asylum!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm not mad!  
Judge Turpin: You certainly seem like it!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm not! I've only told the truth, and I'm the one getting victimised for it!  
Judge Turpin: If you had kept your mouth shut, none of this would have happened. You have only yourself to blame.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Gah! *pushes against the bars once more and stalks to the corner to sulk* How long are you going to keep me here?  
Judge Turpin: Until you learn to shut up and stop making accusations!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *rolls her eyes and mutters* Not anytime soon then...  
Judge Turpin: Then I suggest you make yourself comfortable. I do hope you enjoy sleeping on the floor and urinating in front of a dozen other criminals. *Smirks*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *flushes* I'm married, thank you! Surely that means I have a few rights!  
Judge Turpin: You are married to a common criminal. And no. You have none. So keep calm and enjoy being molested by other prisoners. That's what you get for daring to speak against a Turpin.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and goes and crawls into a corner, trying to remain small and unnoticed*  
Judge Turpin: *Laughs and turns to the other prisoners in the cell* Don't worry, I won't believe anything this one says, so feel free to have your fun with her, boys!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *looks around in terror and curls up even more, trying to cover herself up as much as possible*  
Judge Turpin: *Laughs like a douche* I bet you wish you had kept your mouth shut now! Even if it was true, you should feel honored that my son had any interest in touching you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU'LL REGRET THIS TURPIN!  
Judge Turpin: Why would I ever regret this, silly girl?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You're restricting my rights as a citizen. And that's breaking the law.  
Judge Turpin: I left you alone until you decided to harass me with these ridiculous notions about my eldest child.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It's the truth.  
Judge Turpin: I don't care.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: *Runs in.* Daddy! Look what I-Marianne?! What are you doing here?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: If I shut up now, how long would you keep me here with these... people? *looks around* Selma? Oh no...  
Judge Turpin: She did a bad thing, princess. *Glares at Marianne* For as long as I damn well please!  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Marianne would never, Father.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: All I did was tell the truth!  
Judge Turpin: She accused your own brother!  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: *Sighs* Mason has been acting differently recently..  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Please Selma... *slaps a prisoner away who tried coming up behind her* ENOUGH! LET ME OUT!  
Judge Turpin: I refuse to believe the word of some treacherous, revolutionary tramp over my own son.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: F-Father, please let her out..  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *is currently trying to push the men off her* GET OFF ME!  
Judge Turpin: No, princess. She needs to rot in prison to think about what she did.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: F-Father please...I'm asking you..begging you..  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *yelps as someone pulls her hair* Please Sir... let me out...  
Judge Turpin: No. I strongly prefer to keep her behind bars. But we can go for ice cream to cheer you up, princess!  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: I'm not going anywhere until you free her..  
Judge Turpin: *Unamused* Don't forget who is in charge here, princess....  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *keeps yelping and fighting the prisoners she's with as they try and pull her into their midst*  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: F-Father...I'll marry Charles if you let her free...  
Judge Turpin: *Shrugs* You are going to marry him regardless. Would you really wish to free someone who is slandering your own brother?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No Selma! Don't bargain your marriage for me! Marry who you want!  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Just set her free!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *slaps various people in the cell*  
Judge Turpin: Even in jail you are causing trouble!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm getting attacked here! One woman, in a cell with a load of men? THIS IS TOTALLY NOT FAIR!!!  
Judge Turpin: That's how jail works. You should have thought about that before speaking against Mason. *Grabs Selma's hand* We should get you home now. This is no place for a fine young lady.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: F-Father..I'll never speak to you again..  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *kinda just loses all the fight in her and just accepts her fate*  
Judge Turpin: That's not true, dear. You will have to speak to me at some point. *Glares at Marianne* See all the problems you have caused?! You deserve every bit of torment you receive!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *just glares in return, no strength to fight back*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mason Damien Turpin:*Standing with his arms folded in the doorway.* I believe you wanted to talk to me...?  
Judge Turpin: *Nods* Have a seat.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Gives him a suspicious look - holding back for a minute - before eventually sitting down in his chair.* Well...?  
Judge Turpin: *Smirks* It's just a chair, what are you afraid of? *Pours two glasses of scotch, handing one to Mason as he sits down across from him* I just wanted to speak with you about some of your recent behavior...  
Mason Damien Turpin: A chair that I've had all my life; which is finally starting to rot away...*He takes a small - very cautious - sip and raises an eyebrow.* O...K...?  
Judge Turpin: Rather paranoid, aren't you? *Sips his own drink* Well, I'm just a bit concerned by some things I have been hearing. First Selma showed me bruises she said you gave her. That hardly seems like you...And then there was this harlot. Although I put little value in her words...  
Mason Damien Turpin: When my own sister knocks me unconcious for 24 hours, I believe I have a right to express temporary paranoia; especially since I'm still bloody shaking from the overdose! *Takes another - more confident - sip.* A bruise? Do you mean the bruise she gained when she slammed into the doorframe? I couldn't help but feel sorry for her: I had been giving her a light telling off for her determination to go running back to London. So, in a strop, she turned to run off; but, unfortunately, slammed into the doorframe. An unpleasant scene, I have to admit...*Most 100% convincing grin known to man.*  
Judge Turpin: *Nods* Yes, I do suppose you have a point there. Although I would hope you wouldn't think I would ever do such a thing...Hmm. Is that all that happened? Selma tells the story quite differently. But I am more inclined to believe your version of events. *Smiles faintly* I knew you wouldn't have harmed her. Just as I knew that revolutionary rubbish girl was lying about you. It's not that I ever doubted you, just you know I have fatherly concern...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Chuckles; a sarcastic edge to his voice.* Oh, yes; you would /never/ have tried that sly manouver on me! Never... *Smiles weakly; but it's slightly twisted and sinister.* Well, we both know Selma has an extreme imagination: the most basic and simple events could seem apocalyptic in her eyes. Bless her. I guess we should embrace the fact we have such an artistic 'sibling' in our family. *Mental wracking his brain. 'Revol- MARIANNE?!'* Ah! I understand your fatherly concern; it's much appreciated. But I am far too occupied with work to bother with revolutionaries at this stage in the game.  
Judge Turpin: When have I ever done anything of the sort? *Thinks to himself 'I wouldn't, would I? Possibly. It is an excellent idea...'* Never! Well, Selma does have a habit of exaggerating, this is true. And ladies in general can be ridiculously out of touch with reality. *Takes another sip of his drink* Oh yes. She had the nerve to accuse you of attempting to rape her. *Shakes his head*  
Mason Damien Turpin: That's what worries me; you haven't yet so I'm assuming you're mentally planning a way to pull this off without me knowing. *Sends his alcohol flying across the room as he sarcastically spits it out in shock.* Rape?! What would give her the idea I'd touch her in the first place? I value my hygiene!  
Judge Turpin: *Gasps* I am shocked you would think such a thing! *Thinking 'He really does think the same way as me...'* It's alright, calm down. The little whore is paying for her slander as we speak. I locked her up in the jail. And she can rot for the rest of her miserable life for all I care. *Raises his glass, as if to toast Marianne's suffering*  
Mason Damien Turpin: I am shocked you're shocked I'd think.such a thing when the thing I'm thinking is blatantly obvious. *Douchebag smirk at the mindfuck.* Oh, good! She can rot for all I care: she'll most likely suffer a 'boy who cried wolf' fate in jail...*Über twisted smirk. He raises his glass and downs it.*  
Judge Turpin: *Blinks for a moment, taking all of that in before giving him a faint smirk* Touche, my boy...*Nods* I assure you, she will suffer for her lies. I cannot imagine what she was thinking coming to me with such ludicrous allegations in the first place. And may she serve as an example for anyone who dares to try to stir up trouble for anyone in this family. *Finishes his drink and strolls to the liquor cabinet to refill it*


	9. August 9, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne sat in the corner of the cell, pale, sore and tired. The other prisoners had left her alone for a while, so she curled up and tried to rest, but she didn't dare sleep, not knowing what'd happen to her if she did. She managed to stay awake for a few more minutes but her eyes closed of their own accord. She slipped into a light, fitful sleep, hoping the morning would bring something better. Be that someone paying her bail, or Turpin having a change of heart, although deep down, she suspected no one would care enough for her now she was nothing. Maybe she was doomed to spend the last few days of her life there, before being executed on some trumped-up charge. She curled up and in her sleep, tears started falling from her closed lids like liquid diamonds.  
Judge Turpin: Turpin woke up that same morning. While Marianne had passed the night curled up on the floor of the crowded jail cell, Turpin had rested in his comfortable bed with luxurious silk sheets, in the master bedroom of his vast mansion. He slept well, with vaguely pleasant dreams, not feeling the slightest inkling of regret for incarcerating Marianne. He dressed in an expensive dark suit and went downstairs where the many servants busily served a delicious breakfast to the family. In the meantime, Marianne's stomach was surely grumbling, as they only fed the prisoners a little bit of bread and water once a day. After he finished his morning coffee, Turpin strolled to the jailhouse, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. He grinned sadistically as he set eyes upon Marianne's body, stilled curled up in a little ball in the corner. He poked her with a stick, just for amusement. "Sleep well, lying whore?" He smirked like the evil douche bag he was.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne was still curled up into a tight ball, trying to remain completely still and unnoticed. Her stomach was growling, but she ignored it. She had to focus on escape, rather than submit to what her body was telling her to do. She felt the stick poking her and curled up tighter, thinking it was the other prisoners. When she heard Turpin's voice, she opened her eyes slightly and rolled around to face him, stretching her limbs out gently. All at once the injustice of what had happened came back to her. Her hazel eyes darkened in fury, and she sprang to her feet and rushed towards him. "Let me out. Now. You've had your sad joke and this is holding me against my will. I did nothing but tell the truth!" She grasped the bars tightly, the fact that she'd not eaten for a couple of days before her arrest also playing a factor into how faint she was feeling. What little colour was in her face drained out of it instantly as she struggled to remain conscious.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Selma had snuck out of the house with one intention: to free Marianne. Knowing her Father had left for work she had not expected him to have passed the prison to see Marianne. Seeing her Father she hid until all was clear for her to pass. Tiptoeing up to the cell Selma innocently gripped the bars. 'Marianne?' Trying to check if she was awake, concerned deeply for her well being.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne scrambled to her feet and ran quickly towards the door. "Selma, you shouldn't be here!" she hissed, glancing around nervously at the other prisoners, knowing they could tattle when Turpin came back. She made sure she put on a brave face for Selma, even though her heart was breaking inside. That night had broken her, her spirit had pretty much gone. She felt used and broken. "You need to leave me. The Judge... I think he wants to kill me."  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Selma saw Marianne leap to her feet and gasped at her state. 'Marianne..I'm getting you out of here.' Looking at the other prisoners with sympathy almost she looked Marianne in the eye with a firm gaze, suggesting there was going to be no debate about this. 'K-Kill you?!' Her stomach twisted.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne reached through the bars and squeezed Selma's hand with a small smile. "He has already. Really, I've been dead for weeks." A ghost of a smile flickered across her drawn and pale face. "It was Combeferre who killed me. I'm like a walking, talking shell. Nothing." She glanced back at her fellow prisoners, who had realised something was up and were preparing to attack again. Nothing would stop their lust for her. She swallowed her fear and looked at Selma again, her face calm, the fear only in her eyes. She had to get her out before they attacked. She didn't want Selma to see. "Please. Selma, it's fine. I've lived my time. I've seen a lot. And... I'm ready to move on. There's nothing for me here."  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Looking down as she thought one of the guards recognized her. 'Marianne..I'm not leaving without you..' She looked at her with pleading eyes, just to trust her, to let her do this. Before she could say another a word the guard had come up behind her, roughly grabbing the back of her dress forcing her backwards. The man twisted his face into a smirk. Guard: 'Visiting a friend are we?'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: As the guard grabbed Selma, Marianne felt herself pulled back by the other prisoners. She fought back, and was able to pull away just for a moment. Even though she knew she'd be punished for it, she screamed at the guard. "LET HER GO! SHE'S JUST LEAVING. PLEASE, JUST LET HER GO! TAKE IT OUT ON ME!" Lowering her voice slightly, pushing the other prisoners back, she pleaded with the guard, who seriously looked like he was considering it. Her voice grew soft and persuasive. "Let her go. She's Turpin's child. Turpin'd have your neck should anything happen to her. But me... my life's worth nothing. Let her go, and I'll take whatever punishment you seem fit."  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Selma pushed the mans hands away and glared at him, this wasn't the first time this man had caught her visiting prisoners at the prison. The guard looked at Marianne with an eyebrow raised. Guard: 'I know exactly who she is, me and little Miss Selma have met many a time and if you don't calm down I won't do anything.' Selma moved closer to the prison bars to take a hold of Marianne's hand. 'M-Marianne calm down...He won't hurt me...'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: She squeezed Selma's hand gently before pulling it away and grasping onto the bars, trying to stop herself fainting. "I guess I have no choice. I'm in no position to argue." She sighed and glanced around, carefully judging what the other prisoners were doing. "Selma, I mean it. Just leave me to rot, like your father and brother want me to. It'll make it easier on both of us if you forget me." She smiled faintly. "Even though I could never forget you." Even now, she could feel the dizziness creeping up on her. Soon it'd be over.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Acting on instinct she put all her force into knocking the guard over where he fell and hit his head, knocked out for the time being. Apologizing to him she took the keys from his waist belt and ran over to the door, opening it just enough for Marianne to be set free. 'Leave you to rot?! You must be mad.'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne slipped out of the cell, the amount of weight she'd lost recently enabling her to sneak through the tiniest gap. Once she was on the other side, she slammed the door shut, and glared at the men she'd been held with. "I hope you're satisfied now!" she hissed at them. "I pity your wives if you had them. I never hope to see you again." She turned to Selma, sparing a glance for the guard. "You shouldn't have done that. I don't want Turpin or Mason to do anything to you in return. Really, I would have been alright. Please Selma. Not a word, and you must lie if they ask!"  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Her heart beat slowed as Marianne was set free from the cell. Glaring as much as she could at the men, she delicately returned the key to the guard who was still knocked out. Checking he wasn't too badly injured she motioned for Marianne to leave with her. 'What are they going to do to me Marianne? They won't hurt me..'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: She sighed and started walking next to Selma, going quite slowly so she didn't pass out. She was also struggling to walk after Mason slashed her knee. "I don't know." She said frankly. "I don't know how far they'd go with family. But if it was just with me... if it was me, I'd probably be killed." She sighed and leaned against the wall, hardly able to go another step. "You've broken the law you know. Helping a prisoner to escape. But I may need to flee... as I fear it'd be certain death if I'm captured again."  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Selma looked up at her, worry in her eyes. 'They wouldn't harm me..I'm the most precious thing to them...' She widened her eyes at the realization of what she has done. 'You're right I did..'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne looked at her sharply. "Selma, you must promise me this. This is probably the most important thing I've asked you to ever do. Because I'm scared for you. If /anyone/ asks you if you helped me escape, please, lie and say no. Lie until you're blue in the face." She sighed and slid down the wall, unable to hold herself any longer. "And run. Go and leave me. I'll be alright." Marianne smiled weakly, trying to reassure her that she would be fine. "I'll be right behind you. Just get out, and don't look back."  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Selma looked at her worriedly. 'I don't regret what I did..it was for you...' She took her hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling weakly at her. 'Don't you worry Marianne..'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "I'm not ungrateful for what you did. And thank you." Squeezing her hand back, she gave Selma a little push away. "And please, for my sake, run. Go to school. I'll let you know when I'm safe." She smiled slightly again. "Trust me on this."  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason strolled up to the pair; hands clasped behind his back.* Well, well, well...What have we here?! A slut and my ever-defiant sister! How incredibly disappointing!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Pushing Selma behind her protectively, Marianne glared at him. "Leave us alone." Her eyes bored into his, challenging him. "I'm not a slut. And I am more than a little pissed off at you."  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He shakes his head - almost in amusement - as she 'protects' Selma.* For God's sake, woman, no harm will come to her in my presence. In fact, she'll get herself killed in /yours/. *Laughs.* Oh, that's funny. That's /really/ funny...*Takes one incredibly sinister step forward; glaring right at her.* Because there's a bullet with your name on it.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne glares, her temper on the edge again, no matter how weak she's feeling. "Selma, go home. I've got to clear something up with your brother." She said gently, glaring at him. Despite not wanting to, she felt herself give a little as he stepped towards her. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, she shot him a look that could have killed him, if looks could kill."Selma, just go! Please!" She cries out, almost desperately, not wanting Selma around in case she lost it.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: 'P-Please stop it!...' She looked between them both, desperation in her eyes. 'You both mean so much to me..'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "No." She said firmly. "The problems your brother has with me will be sorted today." She glared at Mason, at the same time as gently pushing Selma away.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: 'Stop it! If you both loved me, you'd end this!' Stands between them.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "We are ending it Selma. Trust me. And go. Please." She doesn't really want to do this, but appeals to Mason. "Please, help me. This is something Selma shouldn't see, don't you agree?"  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: 'If you're going to hurt each other, don't try and hide it from me! I'll watch every second of it...'  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "I only want justice, Selma. I can't promise it won't come to blows, but please... I don't want you here." She sighed, before smiling wryly. "If it comes to blows, Mason'll be fine.”  
Mason Damien Turpin: Selma, do as you're told and leave. I'll be home very soon: don't you worry. *He doesn't leave Marianne's gaze at all: smirking.* Well, Ms Hill, this /is/ a pleasant surprise...  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: 'I-I'm not leaving Mason!' Glares at them both..  
Mason Damien Turpin: /Selma!/  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "Please! Just go, Selma!"  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: No! I am not going! So get on with it!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He suddenly pivots around and takes Selma - surprisingly gently - by her shoulders; squatting down to look her in the eye.* Selma, as your brother, and guardian, I am telling you to leave us both alone for a short period of time. You understand that, don't you? You know I don't like you seeing violence. Now, please...LEAVE.  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: Well as a independent lady who doesn't want to see my friend or brother hurt...no I will not.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Marianne blinks slightly with shock, but refuses to let it ruffle her, and steels herself for the confrontation that will undoubtedly come. "Please Selma. Do as your brother says.”  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: I hate you both! *Runs off down the street.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Glancing quickly up, Marianne took a deep breath before steeling her glare onto Mason again. "So. This ends here. Firstly, I am not a slut. Or a whore. Or whatever derogatory things you happen to want to call me. And secondly, I also have a bullet with your name on it. Which may be saved until we fight! Or, it may be even sooner."  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Turning to see Selma run off, Mason sighed and returned his glance to Marianne; pivoting waltz-like to express his boredom of her presence. Notably, he is in possession of a gun.* Firstly, you're a woman so your opinion is invalid before it's even voiced. Secondly, I'll call you what I damn-well please. Thirdly, I highly doubt that but, if you wish to kill me, know that my men and family will avenge me.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: "And my husband would avenge me!" she retorted. Not knowing that he had a gun, she bristled. "Women have as much to stand for as men. We're not just there to look pretty, to be used. We have thoughts, feelings. Our opinion is as valid as any mans."  
Mason Damien Turpin: If he's not too busy conning his 'customers', you mean? *He gives her that twisted smirk; retrieving his empty gun.* Why stand when you can be paralyzed from the waist down?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: She blinks, trying to not show her fear. "I am not paralyzed. And he's changed. He's not the man everyone thinks!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He examines his gun.* Hmph...Not yet, at least.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: ... *she backed away slightly, her terror and exhaustion starting to overwhelm her* I... I will live up to my namesake! France will be free! Or I'll die trying for her!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, you really are deluded. *He pressed it firmly against her temple at an exaggerated angle.* There will be /no/ revolution as long as I live!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Then you'll have to kill me. *she said softly, closing her eyes, accepting the end*  
Sélma Vivianné Turpin: *Has been watching from around the corner.* STOP!


	10. August 10, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I need help. Please don't turn on me too...  
Bastian Enjolras: What are you WEARING?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: THAT DOESN'T MATTER AT THE MINUTE!  
Bastian Enjolras: Fine...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: ... I've really messed up... Bastian? *sighs*  
Bastian Enjolras: Yes?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I think people want me dead.  
Bastian Enjolras: Who?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Both the Judge and Mason Turpin. And sadly, I suspect Combeferre too. I can't be sure though... And the traitor. Whoever they are.  
Bastian Enjolras: Combeferre... it couldn't be...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I don't think he's the traitor. But he sure hates me at the minute. It's like he believes all the lies!  
Bastian Enjolras: Hates you?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Yes. For my marriage mainly. For apparently not committing enough to the Cause. *sighs* You know what I gave up for the Cause. What I've done for the Cause. And then it all comes back to bite me. I managed to find some information... the Police know more about us than we think, practically everything about us! And Combeferre just dismissed it like it's not important!  
Bastian Enjolras: ... I don't know what to do! I'm sorry, I just... I don't! I never prepared for any of this!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs* I don't expect you to think of everything. But is there anything you can do? To get me my old position back? I can help then! I can use what I found out for good! Please Bastian...  
Bastian Enjolras: What makes you think they'll listen to me? I'm your brother, I'm bound to be accused of bias!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I doubt it. They know that you'd put the Cause before anything. And if I really was a threat, you'd send me away without any hesitation. I know you, Bastian.  
Bastian Enjolras: And I thought they knew you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: So did I. But I'm a woman. So, we are confusing...  
Bastian Enjolras: That's a repulsive excuse.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I know. But I can't help it if that's what people think!  
Bastian Enjolras: *scowls*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Bastian... I'm sorry.  
Bastian Enjolras: For what?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Being a woman. Getting framed and kicked out. For being a rubbish sister. For marrying someone you don't trust.  
Bastian Enjolras: Almost none of that is your fault.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: But still.  
Bastian Enjolras: I do not blame you for anything... except Hill.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: He's still my husband. And I love him.  
Bastian Enjolras: *sighs*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Only if he was a risk would I leave him. But I know he wouldn't betray us... betray me... he wouldn't!  
Bastian Enjolras: I hope so.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I know so.


	11. August 18, 1831

Annamaria Courfeyrac: ... You're probably going to hate me for this... but... uh... No... I can't... *backs off, her courage gone*  
Bastian Enjolras: You framed Marianne, yes?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Uh... *shaking, trying to stop crying* Not just that... I'm sorry... I deserve to die...  
Bastian Enjolras: WHY? WHY DID YOU?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I can't say... Please... I can't... I... I... *wails*  
Bastian Enjolras: *grabs her* Anne, TELL ME!  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *trembles* I... I... Isoldyoualloutforsex...  
Bastian Enjolras: You. Did. WHAT.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: ........................................  
Bastian Enjolras: *can't control himself, and slaps her*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *flinches as the slap connects and cries out slightly* I'm sorry....  
Bastian Enjolras: SORRY?!? YOU NEARLY TORE US APART, YOU FRAMED MARIANNE, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "SORRY"?!?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What else can I say?  
Bastian Enjolras: Don't say anything. Just go. We can't trust you anymore.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: No... I'll leave when Marianne is back in her place. And then I'll go jump in the river. But... It's Mason I told... beware... And I'm sorry...  
Bastian Enjolras: MASON.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *quietly* Yes. Now get Marianne back. Please. She's worth ten of me. I'll be nothing... just another bit of junk in the river...  
Bastian Enjolras: You are not taking your own life.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: What am I good for? NOTHING!  
Bastian Enjolras: You will compensate for your wrongs in a way determined by Les Amis.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Fine. *sighs* What must I do?  
Bastian Enjolras: For one thing, *takes her arm* Come with me. Now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cafe, Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bastian Enjolras: I believe Annamaria Courfeyrac: has something to explain to all of us.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I... *looks at him* I can't... not here...  
Bastian Enjolras: YES. HERE.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *backs away, trembling* I... I... *quietly* I betrayed Marianne and then the society to Mason...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: WHAT?  
Bastian Enjolras: She was going to kill herself. I did not allow it. That is merely an attempt to escape. We are a republic. I put it to the whole of our society to judge her.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *looks down* I'll take whatever judgement you impose.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares* If I was the vengeful bitch I've been accused of, I'd say exile her. But as it is, I think she should stay. We need as much help as we can get. Maybe she can feed false information about us to Mason, give us the advantage...  
Luc Combeferre: She can't be trusted, if this is true. She shouldn't be allowed back into the ABC, for the safety of the other members.  
Nicolas Grantaire-Enjolras *smirkity smirk* Well done, gods, it was inevitable.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: If she was watched closely...  
Luc Combeferre: She shouldn't have had to be.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *bites her lip* If it'll help everyone I'm sure the river could do with someone cleaning the bottom...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: .....I vote that we all take turns whacking her with a meat cleaver.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: ...........  
Luc Combeferre: I don't think we should go that far...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: It is a little excessive... I agree, justice needs to be done, but I've not suffered. Much. Any suffering I've been through's been my own doing. *smiles slightly* We need as many people who can fight as we can get. Would you turn down willing fighters when the time comes?  
Aimeric Jayden Devereux Oh for Heaven's sake! *Sarcastically* Lovely. Just what we needed. >Thank you.>  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I'm sorry... really, I am....  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ...Dammit....*had her meat cleaver ready and everything*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Hush now, Eponine. You'll only make it worse.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: I'm just suggesting what she deserves! She sold us out for /sex/. She should've just been a prostitute!  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *snaps* HOW DO YOU THINK I LIVE?  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Gee, I don't know. Sleeping with as many men as possible? Probably developing some disease.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Argh! *bitch slap*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *......shoves her harshly to a wall and punches her*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: Ooof! *pushes her off and yanks her hair*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *winces then grabs her, kneeing her in the gut*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *doubles over but pushes her to the floor and whacks her around the face*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *wraps her hand around her neck, trying to choke her*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *gags, trying to control her breathing while still punching her around the face*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *digs her nails into her neck, trying to pry her off*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *grabbing Anne and pulling her off* STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH FROM BOTH OF YOU!  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *glares up at her, panting*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *glares, fighting against her grip* Get off me!  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *smirks slighly and stands up* Hold her still, Mary, I'll beat her up!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No. That's enough from both of you. It was me she betrayed at first. And I forgive her. She's suffered enough.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: .....But, Mary! D:  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No, Eponine.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*pouts*  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *frees herself and scoots off to a dark corner*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ............*flips her off*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs, panting slightly*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Can you thrown her in a river?  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: I don't need throwing. I'll go myself.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Make sure to tie yourself to a block of cement.  
Annamaria Courfeyrac: *glares at her for a moment before fleeing*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *rolls her eyes, walking to the bar*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *calls after her* Annamaria! *glares at Eponine* Wonderful. You've just lost us someone who believed. In some twisted fashion... but she /believed/.  
Luc Combeferre: We need to worry about safety, Marianne. She put the group at risk. She can't be trusted as a member of the ABC anymore.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: So we're just going to let her kill herself? Really Combeferre, I thought even you had more compassion.  
Luc Combeferre: *sighs* Enjolras? Your opinion?  
Bastian Enjolras: Eponine, enough. We will not sentence anyone to death in such a cruel way. While she can no longer be trusted as a member of the ABC, she deserves some shred of dignity.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *sighs and walks over to him*  
Bastian Enjolras: This is a risk for all of us, yes. We will be relocating to a new base, and from now on, methods will have to be far more exact.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: And watch out for Mason Turpin... he's trouble...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *looks down, staying close to him*  
Bastian Enjolras: Mes Amis... Alea iacta est. We are at war.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *glances up at him* Where should we hold the meetings from now on?  
Bastian Enjolras: We'll discuss that /later/.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *bites her lip* What do we do?  
Bastian Enjolras: Start packing up.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and turns away, starting to unpin the red flag from the wall*  
Bastian Enjolras: *rolls up the maps and charts*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*steals the rum*  
Bastian Enjolras: Put it back.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*sighs and sets it back*  
Bastian Enjolras: Good girl.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *chokes back a small sob as she finds some old book of hers which she'd first brought to Paris and hidden in there*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *grins faintly, walking back to him*  
Bastian Enjolras: Hey... is that your old sketchbook?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *nods, holding it out to him, showing the sketch of the three of them she'd done years ago* I forgot I left it here...  
Bastian Enjolras: I'd forgotten...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles faintly up at him* Times were simpler then.  
Bastian Enjolras: Where did we go wrong?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *shrugs* Probably with me running away. And then our ideas...  
Bastian Enjolras: Probably...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ...........*drinking in the corner*  
Bastian Enjolras: Putthebottledown.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Not likely. *Gulp*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: /Eponine/,  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: /Marianne/  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *softly* Listen to Bastian. Please. It's the last time we'll be here... let's not leave with bad memories...  
Bastian Enjolras: Thank you...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *sighs then sets it down*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles faintly and picks some papers up and starts sorting* Maybe we should burn some of these... the irrelevant ones...  
Bastian Enjolras: You mean the IMPORTANT ones? *makes it clear he's bluffing for any spies in range*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*can't help but grin*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *nods, cowering slightly, playing along* Yes... we're finished.  
Bastian Enjolras: It's all over.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *collects some extra books, packing them*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *makes to pull up a floorboard where some ammo and stuff is stored but checks herself*


	12. August 31, 1831

Mason Damien Turpin: *Making his way to the court in the early hours of the winter morning, Mason slammed into Marianne. He met her gaze with a dark glare; but, underneath that expression, there was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on.* Oh, look who it is... *He rolled his eyes and held his papers close to his chest in a protective, authorative manner.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares* Watch it. I'm just walking, not illegal now is it? *gives the papers in his arms a glare, before flicking the glare back up to his face*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, /I/ should 'watch it?' *A cheeky smirk.* I guess I am so attractive that you couldn't help but cross my path; I guess I shouldn't blame you...much...*He holds her gaze for a moment.* Why are you looking at me like that?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Yes. There's plenty of room on this street. Why, I'm sure you were on the opposite side of the road. *scoffs* Don't flatter yourself. *her eyes darken as he meets hers, steeling them into an icy glare* And I'm looking at you like this because I am. You're an arrogant fool who doesn't know when he's beaten.  
Mason Damien Turpin: As far as I'm concerned, I possess more right to walk on these streets than you! I'm hardly flattering myself when it's the truth...! *Douchebag smirk.* Oh, I confess the arrogant part. Fool? Not so much. *Folds his arms.* And I'm sure you know all about being beaten...!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm a citizen as much as the next man. *flushes* And you're saying that because???  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, you're comparing yourself to men, now, are you? How amusing... *Twisted smirk.* It obviously gets to you...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Men and women are equal. Quite possibly Women are better than men. As we have to suffer more pain. *flushes deeper* Oh really? You're mistaken.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Laughs in exaggerated hysterics before donning a sinister expression.* Oh, you /are/ funny! *A step forward.* You really need to watch how you talk to gentleman of the law.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I tell the truth. *tries to take a small step back but stops herself. She wouldn't back down to anyone again* I see no gentleman.  
Mason Damien Turpin: As do I: I see a filthy, disgusting, insecure slut who finds it acceptable to steal valuable papers from men like me!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I didn't steal them. AND I AM NOT A SLUT!  
Mason Damien Turpin: You know who denies being a slut? /A slut!/  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *has had enough and slaps him. Again.* Bastard. There's more where that came from too!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He grabs her wrist and sneers; ignoring her sharp slap.* I bet that's what you say to all your customers!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *tries to wrench her wrist out of his grip, slapping him again with her other hand* The only customers I serve are people who come into the music shop. Harold knows this.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, so you have a fetish for musicians? *A punch across the face.* Makes sense...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No! Oof! *would fall, but her wrist's still in his hand, so she just sort of sags, trying to scramble back to her feet* My husband is the only one I'm intimate with.  
Mason Damien Turpin: If he weren't a conman, I'd show a rare shred of sympathy for him! Poor bloke...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *laughs slightly, her eyes widening* He's not the one who should be worried.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh? Was that a threat, Mrs Hill? *Smug grin.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smirks slightly* Maybe it was.  
Mason Damien Turpin: And what threat - pray tell - were you making?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Why would I tell you? You'd only go and throw me in a cell again like your good-for-nothing, controlling father.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He is clearly on edge.* Kindly leave my...parents...out of this...!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You're denying Turpin's your father? How could you not be his son? You're more and more like him with every passing second. God help Paris when you're his clone.  
Mason Damien Turpin: There was no point in that sentence where I mentioned or referenced Father so go and crawl back into that little hole from where you came...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Your father is a parent.  
Mason Damien Turpin: But I did not directly reference him!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *frowns* What do you mean?  
Mason Damien Turpin: For some bizarre reason, I mentioned 'parents' and you assumed I was talking about Father...!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *patiently, in the dark about his true situation as she knows nothing about it* Well, Turpin is your father. Your father is one of the pair that make up your parents. Your father and mother.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Facepalm.* Do you think I don't know that?! Look, you're wasting my time. Bugger off, will you?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: You shouldn't have bumped into me in the first place. Arrogant bastard.


	13. September 2, 1831

Les Mis-Guards: *have been recceing several sites that were rumoured to be possible for barricade-building, thanks to information Mason had gleaned from the papers he'd taken from Marianne* Sir! They've got a strong point if they make their barricades by the Corinthe.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Marching over to the guards in his uniform - bowing in acknowledgement as they saluted him - he gave a triumphant smirk.* Well, well, well...That was /too/ easy, wouldn't you agree? *He examined the area in bewilderment.*   
Les Mis-Guards: *nods* I still don't understand how you figured out that here'd be a most likely site though... truly, you're brilliant.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason couldn't help but flash an arrogant grin.* I know, aren't I? Well, it was simple, really: stalk some revolutionaries, get gulliable relatives to tell you rumours and, bravo, you've got yourself potential points of attack!   
Les Mis-Guards: *little Jimmy (the one who'd only been in about a week before) practically squeaks as he finds a bit of partly burnt paper that gives the address of one of the Enjolras'* Sir!!! Here!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Bloody Hell, man: learn to control yourself! *He squats down suspiciously to where Jimmy had pointed; picking up the burnt note and scanning over the poorly written address.* Oh...Oh...! This /is/ amusing... *He stands up firmly and nods in a particular direction; hoping the men would know by now this meant to move.*   
Les Mis-Guards: Sorry Sir... *Jimmy shrinks to the back and follows the rest of them*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Seriously, I'll make a decent soldier out of you eventually...*Mason follows his men as they advance on an Enjolras' home.*  
Les Mis-Guards: *Barsby and Brodier look at each other, smirking. They both love smashing things up* This the place, Sir?  
Mason Damien Turpin: Indeed it is, lads. Do what you must but I want this Enjolras bloke brought to me: alive. *A twisted smirk as some of them sigh.* OK, you may have /some/ fun by beating him but at least bring him to me with the ability of speech!   
Les Mis-Guards: *salutes* Sir. *a group go and get a log or something and start breaking down the door while the others sharpen their bayonets and stuff*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason stood in the centre of the soldiers with his hands clasped behind his back as he watched the men prepare to break entry. Potentially, he was about to gain an advantage before the fighting had even begun.*   
Les Mis-Guards: *the door is broken down, and then, with Barsby and Brodier leading the way, they proceed to raid the house, grabbing as many papers as they can, giving them to Mason, systematically making their way up the house, knocking vases and stuff off the shelves, not caring. As they go upstairs, they hear a door slam and make a beeline for the door, all wanting to be the first to get to whoever was hiding*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Nodding a 'thank you' every time a soldier handed him a sheet of paper, Mason spent the majority of the raid trying to decipher the messy letters and instructions. When he was alerted there was movement upstairs, Mason sprinted up the staircase and removed his pistol.* You! If you have any common sense, you will surrender yourself! You are outnumbered: do not try anything foolish!   
Les Mis-Guards: *scuffling continues behind the door, almost like someone is shifting some furnature or something to either hide something or barricade the door. Mayes (the biggest guy in the squad) barges the door, the force making it fly open and there is a small squeal as Marianne jumps in front of the wardrobe she'd been hiding her box in*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Striding into the room and swiftly scanning the area, Mason located Marianne and backed her against the wall by her neck.* What - in God's name - do you think you are doing?!  
Les Mis-Guards: *the squad form a semi-circle, and crouch down to watch the fun&  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Nothing! *glares* What are you doing in my house? I don't remember inviting you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: I AM A MEMBER OF THE GOD-DAMN POLICE FORCE SO DON'T YOU /DARE/ PLAY THE SMARTASS CARD WITH ME! *A sharp slap.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *winces* You're breaking and entering! That's against the law! You'd need to arrest yourself for that!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Perhaps you may want to consider that my Father /IS/ the law! *Smirks before pressing the gun to her head.*   
Les Mis-Guards: ... *Jimmy* I thought you wanted her alive, Sir...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares at him, trying to hide her fear, but he can clearly see that she's terrified*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Gritted teeth.* Jimmy, if you wish to see tomorrow, you will shut your fucking mouth! *He keeps a firm grip on her shoulder and violently forces her out of the house; pushing her to the ground.* Oh! Look! The slut's back in the gutter where she belongs!   
Les Mis-Guards: *they all follow him out, laughing. Some of them spit on her when she's pushed down* That's right Sir! *Jimmy looks around, a little confused*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *flushes, trying to hide her humiliation* YOU CAN'T THROW ME OUT OF MY OWN HOUSE!  
Les Mis-Guards: *Barsby casually throws a lighted match into the house* Not yours now, is it?  
Mason Damien Turpin: Funny: I appear to have done just that! *He lets his men degrade Marianne for a little longer before he looks directly down at her.* Now, tell me, why were you hiding from us? /What/ are you hiding?   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares up at him, panting slightly, using his legs to try and scramble up onto her knees* Why would I tell you?  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He kicks her back down to the ground brutally.* Because I will dispose of /everyone/ and /everything/ you know...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *falls with a small cry* You know nothing about me! You'd never get to Bastian or Ben! You'll never find the other Amis! You'll never find where we hide things! You'll never know who we trust. Because I'd sooner die than tell you anything!  
Les Mis-Guards: *Barsby casually makes sure that her house is fully alight, making sure that he found the box she'd been trying to hide before they kicked the door down* Sir! Here! *throws the box to Mason*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Comically puts a finger to his chin as he exaggerates a thinking motion.* Well...I'm aware of Luc, Eponine, Marius, Bastian /and/ Ben so far: it's always a start! *He meets her gaze - giving her that sinister-yet-charming expression - and he turns away.* Do what you wish, lads... *He signals for the soldiers to attack her in a bid to get information from her.*   
Les Mis-Guards: *they let out a ragged, rough cheer and fall upon her, Jimmy getting pushed forward to prove he's a man, they're completely oblivious to her screams*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'll NEVER SAY ANYTHING!!! *screams* No... NO... I won't betray my brothers... Bastian... forgive me... *cries*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Satisfied she was now in a state fit enough to reveal some information, he smoothly circled her.* Well, are we ready to speak, yet? *He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him.* Now would be nice...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *pulling her face out of his grip, she glares up at him defiantly* Fuck off.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He spits in her face and suddenly removes a knife from his trouser pocket: slashing her shoulder.* /NOW/...Where were we...? *Grins.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *trembles, but grits her teeth and shakes her head, trying to thrust the pain to the back of her mind* I'll never tell you anything.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He looks directly into her eyes for.a brief moment before laughing spitefully.* Maybe I'm imagining it but I swear you just said you'll 'never' tell me...Perhaps you'd like to change that...? *A brutal punch to the face.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *screams slightly, her temper flaring again, pushing herself up and tries to fly at him, punching and kicking, trying to connect anywhere* I'd rather die before I'll tell you anything!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason suddenly kicked out from underneath her grip; sending her flying off him and into a wall. Enraged, Mason animalistically pinned her to the brickwork - panting and such - and held a knife to her throat.* I'm giving you one...last...chance...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *She struggled against his grip, fighting against him with all her strength, gasping for breath* You'll have to... kill me then... Because I'll never tell you. Nor will my brothers tell you anything, no matter what you do to me! VIVE REPUBLIQUE!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Believe me, it is incredibly tempting but- *His gaze darkens at her outburst; now on the verge of murdering her.* You filthy, disgusting piece of whore trash...!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: At least I'm not a sadistic bastard who gets his kicks terrifying people! Liberte! Egalite! Fraternite! VIVE REPUBLIQUE! POUR LAMARQUE!!!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Arrogant grin.* Such a fitting pun, Miss Hill! *Cringes.* Lamarque...If he was not leading our country, I'd kill him myself...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *practically spitting out the words* He's 10000 times the man you are.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, please, do tell me how you came to that conclusion!   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: He stands up for what we believe in. He stands up for rights! Justice! Freedom! Equality! Everything we stand for. Unlike you, who just stands up for your own animalistic instincts.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, I doubt he can do any of that: he's on his deathbed! *Smirks.* And look where my instincts have got me.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *pales as much as she can, as she was already pale from terror* Y-your instincts have got you... to a place where you're no better than a common criminal!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He grips her wind-pipe with twisted amusement; tilting his head slightly as he examined her.* I'd /never/ stoop to a 'common' level...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *chokes, trying to gasp for breath* No... you're below it!  
Mason Damien Turpin: *His grip now became impossibly tight and he chuckled.* And, yet, I'm still above you...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gags, starting to flail in panic* Let me go!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Why would I let you go? You serve little purpose alive but I have vain hope you may actually start talking. So, I guess, you could say this is purely for my own amusement...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gasps, crying* I'll tell you... please just let me breathe...  
Mason Damien Turpin: I'll only give you what you want if you give me what I want...!   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *chokes out* I can't while I can't breathe...  
Mason Damien Turpin: And how do I know you will speak if I let you go?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gasps* If I don't... you can let your men use me as they wish...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He looks behind him to his men to ensure they heard her and he releases his grasp.* Very well...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sobs slightly, massaging her throat* My brothers, Bastian and Benjamin, and I... we're the leaders... it's still unsure where we'll make our stand... or when... And... and... *sobs* No... I can't say... NO!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, I thought that was made rather obvious...*He observes her for a few moments before deciding she was wasting his time; signalling for his men to 'use' her.* Amuse yourselves...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sobs slightly, screaming as they fall onto her again*  
Les Mis-Guards *grin and egg each other on, pushing each other, each trying to 'use' her as much as possible*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason just lit a cigarette and looked on heartlessly; one revolutionary down, hundreds to go.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *eventually passes out, drained, not noticing anything any more*


	14. September 3, 1831

Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *waits until it's dark before going to find him, her face and neck bruised and swollen, her shoulder bleeding and dress torn* B-B-Bastian...  
Bastian Enjolras: Oh, my God... what happened?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: M-Mason... *collapses*  
Bastian Enjolras: *grabs her and helps her in*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I... I don't know how... how he found me... b-but he came for me... with a whole squad of guards... *sobs*  
Bastian Enjolras: You can stay here as long as you need.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I... Thank you... but... how did he find me? I was at my old home... before I married... no one knows that was mine... *is close to freaking out again*  
Bastian Enjolras: I don't know...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm scared...  
Bastian Enjolras: I know...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Emerges from the shadows.* So you should be...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: ... What if he comes for you? *screams* NO!  
Mason Damien Turpin: Ah! Monsieur Enjolras! What an 'honour'! *Twisted smirk.*  
Bastian Enjolras: *pulls a pistol from inside his coat* You're trespassing on the home of a private citizen, you twisted arse. Get out, or I'll shoot.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *quietly* Please Bastian... it won't work... his father's Turpin...  
Bastian Enjolras: And you're my sister. NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER.  
Mason Damien Turpin: When you consider I'm an enforcer of the law - with a warrant - and my Father /is/ the law, it really isn't trespassing!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *whimpers slightly* Please Bastian... leave it...  
Bastian Enjolras: I. DON'T. CARE. And your father can shove this up your bastard ass! *makes a rude gesture that the typist will not describe*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Uncaring shrug.* I'm afraid not all fathers can be as pathetic as yours. Now, where was I? Ah, yes-!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Bastian....  
Bastian Enjolras: Oh, that does it. My father was ten times the man you will ever be! *slugs him in the jaw*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Mason stumbles back slightly; wiping blood from his lip with the back of his hand. He took a swing at Bastian which burst his nose.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: NO! STOP IT! PLEASE!  
Bastian Enjolras: Agh! *grabs his nose and scowls* Let me kill him.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Spreads his arms out in a squaring-up fashion.* The offer is certainly there, monsieur, but I'm sure your life will be a living Hell.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No... Bastian please... he means it!  
Bastian Enjolras: So?!?  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Removes a pistol from his pocket and presses it to Marianne's temple.* Don't be foolish, Monsieur...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: How long do you think we'd last? *pales and freezes*  
Bastian Enjolras: Let. Go. Of. My. Sister.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Puts his hands exaggeratedly in a surrendering position.* As you wish... *Suddenly shoots Bastian in the knee.*   
Bastian Enjolras: AAAGH! *crumples to the ground*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: NO! *grabs Mason's wrist, trying to wrestle the gun away*  
Bastian Enjolras: *as he lies on the ground, he slowly raises the pistol and shoots Mason in the ballsack*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Unnatural groan of pain as Mason writhes around the floor in intense, unspeakable agony.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *can't help but giggle through her terror* Told you he was a good shot. *runs back to Bastian's side, holding Mason's pistol* Can you move? We need to get out of here...  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, you can shut your god-damn trap, you filthy slut! *Grabs the pistol from Bastian and swings his leg around to knock her in the ankle.*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *falls over, sprawling, the pistol flying out her hand* Merde...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Desperately half-crawls-half-drags himself over so he is now in possession of both guns.* I'll have you both /hung/ for this!  
Bastian Enjolras: Go on, then! Run home to Papa, little boy.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *crawls over to Bastian and curls up next to him* I won't leave you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, I think I'm /perfectly/ capable of performing such an act myself. *Eventually standing up, he grips Bastian by the throat tightly.* For the record, I am /not/ a little boy!   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: LET HIM GO! *wraps her arms around Mason, trying to pull him off*  
Bastian Enjolras: Could have... fooled me... Marianne...enough...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Constantly wobbling and changing his footing to accomadate for the pain in his crotch, he grits his teeth.* You really are pathetic...I'm older than /you!/  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *keeps trying to pull the two of them apart* He's not pathetic. Bastian's worth more than you'll ever be!  
Bastian Enjolras: Which of us is acting like a little boy who didn't get what he wanted?  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He slaps her sharply.* A shame...If I hadn't temporarily lost the ability to become erect and been in the situation we are in, I am sure I could get some more information about your precious "Les Amis" from you.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *screams and falls back* You wouldn't dare...  
Bastian Enjolras: I'd kill you before you had the chance.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He glares at Enjolras.* Evidently you: the boy who heads to war just because he was born with no freedom. Now, who's the child?!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill:*quietly, full of hatred* It's still you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: I fail to see how. *Tightens his grip.*  
Bastian Enjolras: At least I... was man enough...to fight for what...I know is the right thing...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: LET GO OF HIM! *tries pulling him off again*  
Mason Damien Turpin: I do believe this is why I'm the one suffocating you...*Adopts a mocking tone.* I'm fighting for what I know is right.   
Bastian Enjolras: Oppression is right? People starving is right? CHILDREN DYING is right?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *slaps Mason. Hard. Trying to get him to loosen his grip*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Would you rather a portion of the population died - which is our current state - or have the entire country burnt to the ground; which is the future you bring? They're not my children and I'm certainly not the one starving so I. Don't. Care.   
Bastian Enjolras: Then you don't know a thing. *kicks him with his uninjured leg*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *pulls on Mason's arm, trying to break his grip still*  
Mason Damien Turpin: I see it every day; I /know/ what goes on. *Grunts as he's kicked.* Would it satisfy you if I told you my parents are middle class; border-line lower-class?   
Bastian Enjolras: Which is why you should be fighting with us, not against us!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *nods* We're supposed to be on the same side...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Laughs spitefully.* How do you propose I do that?  
Bastian Enjolras: Well, for one thing, you could let. Me. Down.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sharply* You can let my brother go for a start.  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, you ask too much of me...*Brutally - as in, impossibly brutal - knees Bastian in the balls and lets him slump to the ground.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: NO! BASTIAN! You BASTARD! *flies at Mason, absolutely furious and fighting with everything she's got*  
Bastian Enjolras: *unconscious*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He sighs impatiently.* Really, this is no behaviour for a female to express. *Grabs her by the wrists.* Now, about that information...*Comically gasps and turns to Bastian.* Oh! She hasn't told you? Deary me...Tsk tsk...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *spits in his face* You pig.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *runs there out of no where, wide eyed.* Let them go...  
Bastian Enjolras: *still out cold*  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, not another whore...? *Rolls his eyes.*  
Bastian Enjolras: *Struggles to get up* THAT'S MY WIFE.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares* That's my brother's WIFE you're talking to. *spits at him again*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *sprints over to Bastian* What the hell!? He did nothing, you bastard!  
Bastian Enjolras: Help me... stand...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *rushes to him, helping him up*  
Mason Damien Turpin: I don't care who she is: I'll speak to her whatever way I like. If you don't like it, you can take it up with the law. Oh, yeah, I /am/ the law!  
Bastian Enjolras: This is war, Turpin... The revolution is coming, and we will take you down.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares, trying to pull away* I've still got that bullet with your name on it. And I'll use it.  
Mason Damien Turpin: What? With your water guns, little red flags and holding hands like pansies? I'll pass, thanks!   
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *keeps a hold of Bastian, making sure he doesn't fall*  
Bastian Enjolras: *growls* I've got one other thing up my sleeve, you son of a bitch...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: As have I. You hurt one Enjolras? You hurt us all.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *looks up at Mason* Just let Marianne go before I break your face...  
Mason Damien Turpin: Oh, and what is that: the condom your parents should have used?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *glares* Like we'd tell you.  
Mason Damien Turpin: It's a rather insufficient threat to not notify one of the intention.  
Bastian Enjolras: Actually, it's this. *rips the shoulder of his sleeve and pulls out a hidden vial of acid, tossing it in Mason's face*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *smiles sweetly* How're your balls? *knees him in the balls as Bastian throws the acid and pulls away just as it hits*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *is like...holy shit, babe...*...*hides her face on Bastian's shoulder, trying not to look*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Stepping out the way so he was not in direct contact with the acid, Mason watched as the wall rotted away.* Oh, so it's attempted murder, now, is it?   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: God knows you deserve it, for what you've done to me. And my family.  
Bastian Enjolras: Oh, it wasn't lethal.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *still has her face nuzzled on Bastian's shoulder, scared for once...which is rare...*  
Mason Damien Turpin: 'course not. I mean, /it dissolved HALF THE FUCKING WALL!/  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *can't help but laugh a bit*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *gives her a look like... 'now is not the time...'*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ...*shuts up, clinging to him*  
Bastian Enjolras: Marianne's had some... interesting former beaux.  
Mason Damien Turpin: *He looks around at the trio for a moment before standing tall and turning to march off; swearing that he will brutally murder each and every one of them.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I have? *can't remember Erik* AND THAT'S RIGHT! RUN AWAY LIKE THE COWARDLY LITTLE BOY YOU ARE!  
Bastian Enjolras: *sighs* Marianne, are you alright?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *grimly* I'll live. You're more important.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *pulls away, glancing down*  
Bastian Enjolras: Help me inside, love?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *hugs him tightly* I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have come... none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Suddenly.pops up behind her and slashes her shoulder.* Care to repeat yourself?  
Bastian Enjolras: *punches him in the face* Shut up, you mewling quim.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *screams in pain* Bastard.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *keeps a hold on him, making sure he didn't fall* Love, let me take care of it...  
Bastian Enjolras: Marianne!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'll be alright, Bastian! Eponine, get him inside!  
Bastian Enjolras: Aaagh....  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *like, pretty much carries him inside*  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Glares.* Rest assured, Monsiuer Enjolras, I /will/ kill you come the Revolution.  
Bastian Enjolras: Just. Try.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: We'll kill you first. *glares* Watch your back.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *turns back to look at him* You'd have to kill before you lay a hand on him.  
Bastian Enjolras: *slams the door behind him once Marianne is inside.* AAAGH!  
Mason Damien Turpin: It's funny, Marianne, because it seems you are forgetting you told me all your plans and who is involved in Les Amis...Who is to say there will be any students left come the Revolution?   
Bastian Enjolras: *throws a vase out of the window* SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *grabs a chair for him, ignoring her injuries* I'm sorry... he... he tortured me... I couldn't...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *looks out the window before running to Mason*  
Bastian Enjolras: Eponine?!?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: Eponine, no...  
Mason Damien Turpin: *Tuts.* I'm surprised he owned a vase...*With that, he headed off to court with a pained ballsack, burst nose, bruised face and more determination to kill them all.*   
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I'm sorry... I shouldn't have come to you...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*grabs a pot then sprints after him, whacking him over the head before sprinting back*  
Bastian Enjolras: No... parts of that felt good.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *laughs humourlessly* Really. I was scared the whole time.  
Bastian Enjolras: I'm sorry. I only made things worse.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *claps for herself before walking inside the house to Bastian*  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No, I did. I should have stayed away. And I should have been stronger... I should have kept my mouth shut... I shouldn't have said anything to him, no matter what his men did to me...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *kneels by Bastian, stroking his hair*  
Bastian Enjolras: You're only human, Sister... *takes Eponine's hand* Don't treat yourself otherwise.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *looks at their hands, frowning a bit*  
Bastian Enjolras: What?  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and stumbles over to the kitchen area to get water and cloths for them all*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Nothing...*stands, kissing his cheek lightly*  
Bastian Enjolras: Marianne... Rest.  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: No... not yet... we need to sort you out first. *smiles weakly* I can wait.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: I'll help him, Marianne. You get some sleep...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: I can't sleep.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Well, at least rest..  
Bastian Enjolras: Try...  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *shakes her head and kneels next to him, starting to bathe his knee*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ...*dammit, woman, I need alone time with my hurt husband*  
Bastian Enjolras: Stop fussing over me, I'm fine!  
Marianne Enjolras-Hill: *sighs and just grabs some more cloths and goes to another chair and begins sorting her shoulder out before oh-so-gently passing out with exhaustion*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *looks over at her* She passed out...  
Bastian Enjolras: Can you get her to bed? *gestures to his knee*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *nods, pulling her up gently and helping her to bed before returning to him*  
Bastian Enjolras: Hey...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *kneels down beside him* Yes...?  
Bastian Enjolras: I love you, you know that?  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *nods, looking down*  
Bastian Enjolras: What's wrong?  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: I hate it when you get hurt...  
Bastian Enjolras: I'm fine!  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: You were getting beat up out there!  
Bastian Enjolras: *grumbles*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *sighs then kisses his temple* I just love you too much to allow you to be hurt...  
Bastian Enjolras: I know.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *grabs a damp cloth and places it on his forehead*  
Bastian Enjolras: I don't have a fever.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: ....*takes it off, putting it on his knee*  
Bastian Enjolras: *sighs* I'm hopeless, aren't I?  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: You're nothing close to hopeless...  
Bastian Enjolras: *smiles* Thank you, cherie.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *kisses his cheek* You know I believe in you.  
Bastian Enjolras: Thank you.... I'm worried about Marianne, though...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: What's there to worry about?  
Bastian Enjolras: Didn't you hear Mason? They assaulted her...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *shakes her head, shocked*  
Bastian Enjolras: She can't keep getting hurt like this.....  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: I know...I'll try to take care of her, I promise..  
Bastian Enjolras: Thank you...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *nods once* You should rest up too...  
Bastian Enjolras: Alright...  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *holds him, helping him to their room*  
Bastian Enjolras: Ahhh.... *lies down with his leg dangling over the side of the bed*  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *kisses his forehead, lifting his leg on the bed*  
Bastian Enjolras: Thank you.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: Welcome...*scared to lay beside him*  
Bastian Enjolras: *pats the empty space beside him* Good night.  
Éponine Eleanor Enjolras: *hesitantly lays beside him* Good night...


End file.
